There is a Man in my Heart
by Deisukou
Summary: Beckdam tension fic. Becky and Adam don't really get along since the Uniform Burning Party. When they finally get to talking, how might that change? How will Becky react when she finds out Adam's secret? Will they find love or grow apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS PURELY FAN FICTION STORY.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_Bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap!_

_Owwww_, thought Adam, hearing the loud, repetitive banging sound that was waking him up. It stopped for a second, and although he squinted in a flinch and his head was throbbing, he began to slip back into unconsciousnes-_bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap!_

Ugh. He was awake now. That was definitely the sound of a hammer. He squinted before opening his eyes slowly, feeling that a bright light was just behind his eyelids.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Adam groaned, dragging himself into a sitting position.

"Oh, you're awake!" called Jake, the boy wielding the hammer, "We were beginning to wonder whether or not we should wake you ourselves," he said, looking to the very intently busy Imogen for backup.

Adam groaned again. He had fallen asleep during set building for the play. He even found that he had a power drill in his hand as he regained the feeling in his limbs. He stood up and stretched, trying to get himself ready for action sighed and pulled the trigger on his drill twice quickly in succession, not only to test the drill's power, but also to feel like a badass.

"Okay, how far have we gott-" Adam started to ask Jake and Imogen, before he was cut off by a perky blonde girl walking into the room.

"Evening all! Working hard, I hope?" Adam recognized her as Becky Baker. She was the girl who took away the uniforms. At the party that was meant to burn uniforms. That infuriated him to no end. After Eli told him about what happened with Tristan, Adam's hatred of this girl surpassed even Eli's.

"I brought cookies for all of you!" Becky cheerfully said, taking a basket from her forearm and putting it in the silenced Adam's hands. She was mainly talking to Imogen, as she was the designated leader of the set building crew.

"So," she cleared her throat, "Imogen, is it? How are things coming along?"

Imogen was just looking up from her notebook, in which she was scribbling notes and doodles, designing and redesigning her elaborate set. Adam just stood there with his jaw dropped, staring at her. Jake gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where's my noodle?" quacked Imogen, "I, uhm, I'm having a little trouble, but-"

"Can I help?" Interrupted Becky, "I did this practically for a living at my old school," she smiled.

"Actually, I think she's got it covered," Adam answered for her, unappreciatively putting down the basket of cookies, "Becky."

Jake snickered to himself, pretending to be working but secretly listening in on the conversation.

Becky smiled at him, keeping her cheerful facade but sending a message of disapproval, and paused, "If you say so!" She nodded off to Imogen, who quickly looked back to her notebook, a bit happy that the distraction was gone.

"Hey, Becky, make sure you leave the doorstop open, we don't want to get locked in!" Jake called out to her as she pranced away.

"Will do!" Becky called back cheerfully, looking at Adam with a glance as she left. He stared back to her even after she was gone.

A silence filled the room.

_Bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap!_

"Grab me one of those cookies," the hammering Jake called out to the still dazed Adam. Adam snapped out of it, and took a cookie to give to Jake.

"You're seriously going to eat something that was made by her?" Adam asked Jake spitefully. Jake shoved the cookie in his mouth.

"Mmph.. They're really good! If you're not gonna eat 'em, hand 'em over!" Jake mumbled as he chewed. Adam rolled his eyes and lazily handed Jake the groaned and stretched one more time. Becky had tensed him up again. He revved the drill twice quickly again.

"Alright, let's get to work," Adam quipped before getting started.

_Bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap-bap!_

_**I PROMISE, THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER. REALLY MORE OF A PROLOGUE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN EITHER DEGRASSI OR THE CHARACTER S IN THIS FAN FICTION.**_

_**ENJOY! PROBABLY ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS.**_

Adam flickered his eyes open, slowly regaining consciousness. Suddenly, he sprung up. He had fallen asleep again!

He groaned. _What is my problem_, he thought. Lately he hadn't gotten much sleep. His band was rising in popularity, meaning more gigs, he'd been toiling away at building the set, junior year's academics were hitting him hard, he'd been stressing over his gender counseling, and on top of all of that, he still didn't have someone that loved him.

Adam looked around. No one was there anymore. One small backstage light was left on for him, probably by Imogen. He quickly looked over to the door to make sure that the doorstop was still there. He sighed in relief when it was.

Adam stood up and stretched, and looked at his watch. 9:52pm. It was getting late, and his mom would be wondering where he was. He walked backstage in search of his backpack so he could leave.

Becky quietly tiptoed into the auditorium from its only open entrance, glad that the doorstop was still there. She tried to be as silent as possible in case any janitors were in, for some reason. When she saw that there wasn't, she let out a deep breath and headed straight for the podium at which Imogen was working earlier that day. She opened the drawer there-Bingo. Imogen's notebook. She carefully took it out of its place and began lookin through it. Suddenly she heard a noise.

It was Adam, heading towards the door with his backpack, about to leave. He went to go turn off the last light when he saw Becky, trying to sneak out with the notebook.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked in surprise. Becky looked at him in horror and hid the notebook behind her back.

"Nothing!" Becky said, her heart dropping, knowing she had just sinned by lying. She'd pray for it later.

"That's Imogen's notebook!" Adam saw straight through Becky, "You're trying to ruin the set!"

Becky panicked and started running for the door. Adam quickly chased after her, dropping his backpack, and grabbing her by the arms from behind. He flipped her around and tried tugging at the notebook in her hands. Becky's grip held firm and she held it in her right hand while she used her left side to block of Adam. He pushed her by her left shoulder, pushing her against the wall next to the door. He swiped the notebook from her hands. Becky was frightened; whenever boys pressed girls against walls, it was for very sinful things. But Adam backed away with the notebook, turning to put it back, giving Becky a glare. Becky sighed, before both juniors' hearts sunk when they both heard a Clunk!

The doorstop shifted, closing the door that was locked from the outside.

Adam turned around quickly and looked at the closed door. He quickly ran up to it and tried to open it. No use. It was locked tight. He glared at the shocked and frightened Becky.

"Now look what you did!" Adam exclaimed at the girl, "We're locked in!"

Becky was still very scared. Tears were almost forming in her eyes, looking at the furious Adam, then at the door.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Becky cried.

Adam was calming down a bit, but he was still angry. He walked away and sat on the edge of the stage, laying back and covering his face.

"Ugh, this is just great." Adam said, frustrated. Becky was composing herself a bit.

"H-hey, don't worry. If all goes well, my brother Luke will come and find someone with a key that'll let us out." Becky said reassuringly. Adam removed his hands from his face to look at the girl sternly.

"This building is nothing but layers of concrete. There's no cell reception. Unless he happens to be waiting outside for you to complete your little heist, we're here until morning."

Becky looked off and sat down next to him. There was a silence before Becky spoke up.

"C'mon. Let's pray together," the girl suggested, before lowering her head, and clenching her hands together. Adam looked at her like she was insane, levering himself up halfway with his elbows.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you in your holy name to break us from this prison, Lord, and lead us out from this auditorium as you led your disciples..."

As Becky was in her own world, praying, Adam stood up and checked the door one more time. He grabbed Imogen's notebook and stuffed it in his backpack so that Becky wouldn't try anything funny. Then he grabbed the basket of cookies - that still had some in it - and brought it over to sit next to Becky again.

"...and so Lord that if you do have intention of us being enclosed here for the night that you provide is with food, warmth, and comfort. In Jesus' name we pray. Amen."

Becky opened her eyes to see a basket of cookies, held by a young man she knew as Adam Torres who, now that she looked at him was rather attractive. _God answered my prayer_, she thought.

"You done yet?" Adam jokingly asked, pulling a cookie from the basket and taking a bite.

"You're not mad at me?" Becky asked curiously after pausing for a second.

"Mm, well, I was, but.. Mm, these ARE good! How do you make them?" Adam asked. Becky giggled.

"A chef never reveals her secrets!" Becky said, her cheerful self showing again. Adam smiled a bit, then sighed. There was an awkward silence.

"I.. I'm sorry we got off on a bad start, Adam," muttered Becky, "I should have at least introduced myself better."

Adam smiled and wiped the crumbs from his mouth. He stretched out his right hand for her to shake.

"Well, stranger, hello there. I'm Adam Torres. And you are?"

Becky couldn't contain her smile. She shook the boy's hand.

"My name's Rebecca, like from the Bible! But most people call me Becky. It's nice to meet you, Adam."

Adam smiled and let go of her hand. He kept his eye contact with her, however. Another awkward silence.

"So, Adam. What, uhm," Becky tried to think of a way to get to know Adam better, "what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Actually, I really don't know," Adam sighed, "I've been bouncing around on that for the past two years. Uhm, what about you? Musical director, I suppose?"

"Well, I do like theatre, but I think I'll go on a mission to Africa before I do anything. Those poor souls need to find Jesus," said Becky, almost with pity, "What about you, Adam? Is Christ in your heart?"

Adam broke eye contact at this. He cleared his throat, knowing that the conversation would get awkward soon.

"Uh, well.." Adam started, "God and I don't really come to terms on some things."

Becky sighed. She could see that coming. Many of the students at Degrassi, in fact many citizens of Canada in general lacked faith. Canada was just a more liberal and secular place.

"I see," Becky mumbled. Normally she'd be pulling out pamphlets and quoting scriptures at this point. But she decided she'd rather not, given the state of the situation.

Another awkward silence.

"Hey!" Becky started, clearly having an idea with a perky attitude, "Why don't we go to the dressing room and try on some of the old costumes! It's not like we have anything better to do, we might as well have some fun!"

"Okay! Race you there!" Adam agreed happily, jumping up and dashing straight to the dressing room.

"Hey, no fair!" Becky called after the boy, running after him. She knew she had no chance of catching up, but she ran anyway.

Adam quickly grabbed something off an easily-accessible rack and ran into the bathroom to change. Becky smiled and decided that she would actually take her time with her selection. She found herself a beautiful white medieval dress with silk shoulders. The girl loved it, and quickly found another bathroom to change in.

Adam smiled to himself as he was changing into whatever he grabbed. It was actually the outfit meant to be worn by Dave as Romeo in the upcoming musical. He chuckled as he squeezed himself into the girdle on the top. _Great_, he thought jokingly, _now I'm squeezed to death at my chest and my waist!_ Referring to his chest binder that he always wore to give the illusion of not having breasts. He avoided thinking about it again as he found himself totally in costume. He burst out of the bathroom and into the main dressing room.

"It is the EAST!" Adam exclaimed overdramatically, raising his hand to the sky, "And JULIET is the SUN!"

As if on cue, Becky walked into the room wearing the dress. Adam's heart fluttered. She was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. His goofy smile dropped, his arm fell, and his eyes widened.

"What do you think?" Becky asked shyly, a blush crossing her face.

"I-I think.. It-it's, uhm. Awesome." Adam mentally slapped himself at his dim-witted comment.

"Thank you," Becky giggled, "Romeo."

Adam snapped out of his daze, finally, and looked down at his costume, then at Becky. He smiled proudly and displayed himself.

"You are looking at the absolute star of the show!" Adam proclaimed, his goofy nature coming back.

Becky laughed. She loved this boy's sense of humor. He seemed so comfortable prancing around in the costume. The girl got her own silly idea. She ran over to the costume rack and found a hideously pink patterned dress, meant for a plus-sized woman. It was used two years ago for the school's production of "_Hairspray_". She ran over to Adam.

"Hey, Adam, why don't you try this one on for size?" Becky joked, handing him the dress. Adam's goofy smile died quickly, his heart dropping in fear.

"I.. I'd rather not.." Adam rejected the dress. He was getting a little light-headed.

"Oh, come on! No one's gonna see but me! And I think you'd make a pretty girl!" Becky joked further, completely unaware of what she was doing on Adam's level.

"NO, okay? I refuse to wear that! Not in a million damned years!" Adam yelled at the girl, and stormed off, angrily tearing off Romeo's silk neck bandana.

_**WHOA. CRAZY. KEEP READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FABULOUS REVIEWS! LUCKILY FOR YOU GUYS, I HAVE TO UPDATE QUICKLY BEFORE THIS PLOT BECOMES CANON THIS WEEK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Adam was angry. Angry was the only emotion Adam could feel right now that wouldn't bring him to tears. So he was angry. He sat in that same place on the edge of the stage.

He knew for a fact that he shouldn't have reacted how he did, and thinking further, he regretted it. Now he had to come out to her if he wanted to remain her friend. _Wait, friend? _Adam thought. Before he could think about it any further, Becky came running after him.

"Adam!" Becky called out. She kneeled down beside him, "Hey. I'm sorry if I offended you. I meant nothing by it. I understand you boys have to keep your manliness, or whatever." Becky had a comforting tone. Adam almost laughed to himself how oblivious to the real situation Becky was. But Adam knew he had to let her know.

"It's not quite that," Adam started, his heart pounding, "...Do you think God can make mistakes?"

Becky just looked at him, her comforting smile dropping. She shook her head 'no' and listened intently.

"Figures. Well, I do. I'm one of them," Adam said, looking at the confused girl, "I'm transgender. I was born in a girl's body, but I'm a guy."

Becky was speechless, taken aback. She never would have guessed this about Adam. Adam broke eye contact.

"So.. yeah. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. With your Christianity and all.." Adam said, sadly.

"What? Adam, of course I want to be your friend!" Becky insisted. Adam looked to Becky with a surprised smile.

"Really?" Adam asked, relievedly happy. Becky took his hands in hers.

"Of course! With the right help, we can get you saved and back to normal in no time!" Becky said, happy to achieve a new project.

Adam's heart exploded. His smile dropped, and he quickly removed his hands from Becky's. His eyes teared, and he got defensive.

"Wh-what do you mean, save me? I'm perfectly fine the way I am!" Adam backed away.

"Adam.. Or.. Whoever you are, God can lead you back on the right track! To be the girl he made you!" Becky said, truly thinking she was helping and encouraging the transgender. But every word of the girl's "help" was like a stab in the heart with a hot knife.

"NO! I refuse! I know that I'm a guy, Becky! That's just how it is! I don't need to be fixed! Adam is who I am!" Adam yelled at the girl, trying to get her to understand.

"But if you just accept Jesus in your heart-" Becky started. Adam quickly interrupted.

"There IS a man in my heart, Becky! And his name is Adam! And there's no way you're going to change that!" Adam exclaimed. And with that, he angrily walked off. He wanted to get out of the costume. He was getting hot in it. He wasn't sure if the heat was from the costume itself or from the heated passion for who he was.

Becky was just flabbergasted. She never had someone blow up in her face like that. She was still processing the fact that Adam was really a girl. He seemed so boyish to her!

Adam came back out in his plaid shirt and baggy jeans, and looked at Becky for a second. She looked back at him. He rolled his eyes and jumped off the stage.

"Adam, wait!" Becky called out. She suddenly felt ridiculous in her costume dress. Adam didn't react and just kept walking away.

"I-I'm sorry..!" Becky said with hesitation. Adam stopped. He turned around after a beat.

"Sorry for what? Believing that I'm really a girl or for shoving that belief down my throat?" Adam asked her.

"I.. I don't know! I just want us all to be happy.. Y'know? Everyone loves each other and God together," Becky said, softly. Adam began to see that there was more to this girl than just the typical Christian bigot.

"Well, if you want me to be happy, you should know that being.. 'Gracie', " Adam air-quoted that name, "had me hurting myself, I was so miserable." Becky was surprised, and hurt to hear this. She couldn't stand the thought.

"Adam is what's right for me. I know it in my heart. If your God doesn't approve of that, then I don't need him." Adam said firmly. He almost even felt proud of himself for it.

"No, no, Adam.. God, He, He loves you for who you are. I was wrong to say what I said. I'm, I'm sorry." Becky said, knowing that she was wrong. She admired Adam, for his strength to bear through what he had even without God. But she knew that this must be God's path for Adam.

Adam smiled softly and suddenly realized that he was just inches away from the girl. The argument had played with his head and distanced himself from her, even though he hadn't walked very far.

Suddenly things were awkward. The two had made up a second time, and now were inches apart, Becky in a costume dress that accentuated her curves, and Adam suddenly feeling happy.

Adam smiled a bit wider as he looked into Becky's bright blue eyes. He knew Becky was a pretty girl, but this dress and these circumstances truly brought her out.

Adam came back to his senses and shook it off, "Uhm, so, yeah, we should probably get back to trying to find a way out." Adam said, climbing back up on the stage with red across his cheeks.

"Yeah, uhm. You do that, I'll get back into my normal clothes." Becky suggested. She could feel her blush warming. The real reason she knew Adam must be a guy was that she had an inexplicable attraction to him. She smiled when thinking about it, while she undressed and redressed.

Adam knew there was no way out, but he needed an excuse to get out of that situation. The last time he was that close to a girl, her breath reeked of alcohol. Becky's was nice, though. Fresh, but not strong. He could smell her peach shampoo. Adam shook it off again. He wasn't going to let himself fall for a girl who would never date him. He sat at the edge of the stage once more.

Becky came out of the dressing room in her clothes from that day and walked right over to her spot next to Adam, sitting down.

"Hey." Becky said quietly. Her face was still a bit pink.

"Hey." Adam replied, with the same tone and blush.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did." Adam apologized.

"It's not a problem. I probably would have, too," reassured Becky. Adam smiled.

"So, uh. What do people normally do when they're locked in an auditorium?" Adam asked, trying to figure out what might be good to do.

"Hmm, I don't know," Becky answered, "I would assume if it were Imogen, she'd still be working on the set."

Suddenly Adam was reminded of the very reason Becky was here.

"Speaking of which, why do you want to wreck this show so badly?" Adam asked with disapproval.

"It's not so much that I want to wreck the show," said Becky, "I just.. kinda wanted Eli to think he needed me to be a part of it. I thought making problems meant I could be the solution."

"Wow. You really don't know Eli, do you? If there was a problem, he's handle it himself, no questions asked." Adam told the girl.

"I know you're right, but, y'know. I just want to be a part of the theatre here," Becky said.

"Well, think about it this way. Eli's a senior. He needs this show for his college application. According to Eli, you just kinda swept in and stole that from him. That's just what he told me," Adam confessed.

Becky nodded, "Yes, I realized that tonight, when I noticed I was sinning."

Adam chuckled at the girl's hardcore Christianity. At first it was annoying, but now he found it cute.

"Well, good," Adam said, "But to tell you the truth, even I'm not allowed in Imogen's notebook. She just tells me what to do, and I do it. I have no idea what the final product is."

Becky laughed, almost relieved that she wasn't the only one out of the loop. Suddenly, she yawned.

"Oh my, I forgot how late it was," said Becky, "I guess we'll have to sleep here."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, there's a pullout bed that we use for sets," Adam pointed out, standing up and stretching, "You can take the bed, I can sleep in one of the armchairs."

"Oh, no you don't. You're the one who works on this stuff, you deserve the bed," Becky insisted.

"I could never do that to a lady!" Adam countered.

"Well, we could.. share the bed." Becky proposed with a blush.

"That's a.. good idea." Adam returned.

And so they quietly and awkwardly walked into the prop room, where the bed was. They stood there awkwardly. Adam went to turn off the light.

Becky cleared her throat, put her hair into a ponytail, and slipped out of her shoes. She was opposed to sleeping in a dress and a bra, but these were special circumstances.

Adam gulped. He realized he had to sleep in his binder tonight. He knew it'd get tight and constrict his breathing, but he secretly wanted to sleep in the same bed with this girl so badly that he decided to stick it out. He took off his shirt, shoes, and socks, though.

They both got into the bed at the same time, nervous to touch each other. They both faced up with their eyes open.

"Well, good night. Adam." Becky granted to him, turning to the edge of the bed.

"Good night, Becky," Adam replied, smiling a bit.

_**OOH, WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT? ;)**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING, AND PLEASE DO REVIEW!**_


End file.
